


Kiss Me Goodbye and Sleep

by AcidPaxel



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Frank is having nightmares, Frerard, I don't really know what this is, M/M, Oneshot, cute ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidPaxel/pseuds/AcidPaxel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is having nightmares while on tour. Frank is good at comforting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Goodbye and Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is kinda meant for my friend Grace because I was bored and she asked me to write a Frerard for her so I did?? It's kinda bad because all of it was written during my daily classes (I'm a terrible student)  
> Anyways, it's short, fluffy, and gay. Hope you like it!  
> -AcidPaxil

      Gerard was having nightmares again. Tours were rough on him, he loved them, loved seeing the fans, but they were rough. Not a lot of sleep, a lot of work, and a very tired band.

  
     On top of it all, Frank wouldn’t let him take any sleeping pills, meaning that escaping the nightmares was futile. He panted, running a hand over his face to rid it of cold swear that rested there. He shivered, thinking back to the dream.

     He wished he could say that he was used to it, but they always got to him. Mikey dying, his grandmother in a coffin. Frank, gone. Not dead, just gone. Missing. No note or calls or texts to say where he was, no telling the rest of the band where he went. Just gone. Nothing to say where he was or why he left. That one always hurt a lot.

     Now he was padding across the hall of the shabby motel, the hardwood floors chilling the bones of his feet through his wool socks, and knocked on the door of Frank’s room. He waited thirty seconds before knocking again, harder this time, because _Jesus Christ Frank could sleep._ He heard a groan on the other side of the door and shifted his weight from foot to foot for a moment, waiting. The door swung open a moment later, revealing a disheveled, and _honestly really hot looking_ , Frank.

     “Gee? What’s wro-” Gerard cut him off, throwing his arms around the shorter man’s neck, a choked sob escaping his lips. Frank didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Gerard’s waist, pulling him back into the hotel room with him. This wasn’t irregular or strange, as Gerard would often come to Frank at night, but sometimes he’d still fear that he wouldn’t be there. Frank rubbed his back as he pulled Gee to the bed, muttering “it’s okay, I’m here.” In a soothing sort of voice.

     When they reached the bed, Gerard laid down, Frank snaking his arms around him from behind, his head going to it’s rightful place in the crook of Gerard’s neck. They stayed like this for a while, blissfully still, until his sobbing stopped, replaced by laboured breathing, the only other sound in the room being Frank’s muttering.

     Frank’s arms tightened after a moment, squeezing Gerard’s chest. “Do You want to sleep here tonight?” Gerard answered with a nod, turning so that he faced Frank and burying his head into his chest. Frank’s hands found their way to his hair, tangling them in the greasy black locks.

     “Thanks, Frankie.” He said, voice thick. Frank responded with a respective hum, obviously tired. Gerard leaned further into him, shutting his eyes and breathing in deeply. He had always loved Frank’s smell. He smelled like coffee and pen ink and home, and as he breathed it in, Gerard began to fall asleep. But just as he was about to drop off, Frank’s voice cut through the silence.

     “God, I love you.”

     He only wished he could say it back, could shake himself awake and scream it into the night, but by the time he opened his mouth, he was already gone.


End file.
